Be Mine
by SlingtheSlingshot
Summary: These were the thoughts of a man who wanted to live with no regrets and the actions he did for it which includes letting his feeling be known to that one particular lady. -80B- R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Do you think I profit from this? ;A;_ Small A/N: Get comfortable.. 'cause this puppy's long_!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You can't charm a girl, idiot!" Gokudera teased. His companion laughed at him, his mirth showing. A hand slapped his back, causing the man to almost spit the cigarette between his lips out. He was a baseball player before, so of course he hits hard!<em>

_"Says the moron who scowls at girls all the time!" Yamamoto retorted, grinning._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi, contrary to popular belief, was not an idiot when it comes to girls. Since way back in middle school, he found out that he can somehow <em>charm <em>the girls. They liked him a lot and gave him chocolates for Valentine's and cool presents for his birthday. He, being the way he was, accepted them whole-heartedly with a joyous expression on his face. Manly pride dictated that he should be happy. And he was.

But he wasn't in school anymore.

Of course, girls still took a fondness to him but nobody knew all the blood that had been shed on him. Point was, they favored his smiling face against the scowling one of his companion's and that was it. They'd go out and sleep with a girl -seperately, of course- every time their bodies' hormones became too much for them to handle.

He didn't enjoy the mornings after those blissful nights. Breaking their hearts, and destroying their hopes of dating him was hard. In those moments, he'd realized that unless a girl could wield a weapon, had a dying will or knew how to hurt him of some sort, he didn't have the _heart_ to drive a sword into theirs; metaphorically or literally.

And as to many rules or facts, he had an exception.

Although absolutely able of crippling him for life and causing him pain, he couldn't hurt _her_ even if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Takeshi walked the hallways of the Vongola mansion. His steps were heavy and he contemplated just dragging them. It's all because Millefiore was going on a Vongola killing spree. Even for Mafiosos, it's unblelievable how many life-threatening situations Sawada Tsunayoshi's Mafia was involved in everyday.<p>

Fighting the urge to sigh, he looked up and turned a right to go to the lounge room. Hopefully, this late at night, nobody would be there and he'd be free to just rest and relax his mind while watching TV. He found his destination after opening an ivory white door and then promptly throwing himself on the luxurious black couch, his legs dangled off one side and his head laid against the other.

Turning the television on with the remote after grabbing it from the table, he watched the news... Which he later realized was stupid. The news told of the recent mafia wars that they've caught on tape and frankly, that didn't calm his knotted nerves. He turned the noisy thing off and took to staring at the ceiling. His thoughts wondered...

What if one of the assasination on their lives became successful? How would he handle someone he cared about, dying? Reborn dying was extremely hard but acceptable. It was like his dad dying. They were both strong but their lives were shed for the mafia world. He sighed and closed his eyes, this train of thought would only down him further so he willed himself to think of other things. A familiar face popped into his mind's vast imagery. She had always been important to him. Growing up, he'd realized that aside from girls older than him being a turn on, there was more depth to this particular older girl- no, _lady _than she was letting on.

Over time, his relationship with her favorably grew, compared to others. Of course, he didn't even try on asking her out. Although he wasn't a coward, he was a logical and thoughtful mafioso. Starting a _romantic_ relationship while in the middle of a Mafia war was idiotic and dangerous. Besides, this particular girl had had her eyes set on someone else for a long time but then, that person died. What was he to do aside from giving her comfort?

He imagined her mesmerizing eyes that had a dark shade of green, which was oh, so similar to that of his best friend's. She had a regal nose: tall but not to the point of it being manly. Her skin was surprisingly fair, even though she was indeed, part of the Vongola _famiglia _that had to fight under the sun for a long time. Rosy, dark pink hair framed her face. He liked the fact that it was simple and yet elegant unlike Chrome's which just seemed complicated or Haru's short one that emphasized her youth.

Oh, and how could he forget those darn, pouty lips of hers; pink, simple and perfect.

Suddenly, that downing train of thought that he thought he'd crashed came back with a vengeance...

_What if __**she**__ died?_

He found that one harder to stomach and let it sink in. Regret filled him soon after, realizing that if she die- _became_ _gone_, she'd never know how he felt. So what if she probably still liked the dead kid? Letting his feelings known to her would be enough. He was a man and no, he wasn't going down without a fight. One of these days, he'd let the fact that he liked Bianchi be known to said woman. How, though?

"Oy, Yamamoto Takeshi," a familiar voice called out.

His eyelids opened and his vision was met with the face of the woman he'd been thinking about. Her hair was being held by a hand, presumably to avoid letting it fall down to his face. Green eyes framed by dark lashes stared back at him, curious. A grin formed on his mouth as his brain hatched an idea.

"What is it, Bianchi?" he asked.

She frowned and leaned her head back. Her eyes were still focused on him as she spoke, "I was going to watch some TV and the remote's behind you."

He sat up and fixed himself to sitting on the couch like a normal person. He grabbed the remote with a smile settled on his face and handed it to her. She murmured an almost incoherent thanks and sat herself beside him after turning the television on. Surprisingly, the channel she was watching were cartoons. He watched it for a few minutes when his brain reminded him of his plan to let his feelings be known.

While the TV spouted commercials, he turned his head and faced her. His eyes studied her profile as his mind went about his plan. She noticed the attention and regarded him with a frontal view of her face, a frown settling on her eyebrows.

"What is it, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

His eyes softened as he told her, "Don't frown like that."

Mouth on the ready, she retorted, "You were staring at me like there's no tomorrow. I find it unsettling."

He studied her features again. Her eyes had their fierceness in them and her mouth was in neutrality. Why was she so perfect to him? Of course she had her faults but the point was, those were overshadowed by her beauty and personality in his eyes. True; she was fierce but she also had her soft side. So maybe she used her cooking to kill people but that doesn't mean that when she makes a dish for the Vongola, it'll automatically kill them. He loved everything about her.

A sigh escaped her mouth and her frown deepened as she said, "You're doing it again."

He chuckled and apologized, "Heh, sorry about that.. It's just.."

"Just what?" Her lips formed a straight line.

"I've realized something about you," he said and grinned, his eyes crinkling on the sides.

Her sapphire orbs pressed him to explain further but he decided that that's all he'd _say_. Then, he surprised her by explaining through his _actions_.

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Seeing her eyes widen, he closed them with his hand. For the first few seconds, she was unresponsive. His heart beated fast in his ribcage and his stomach felt weird. Remembering his resolve, he closed his eyes, put his hands on her cheeks, tilted his head and deepened their kiss. Apparently, that did it. Her hands flew to the front of his shirt, clutched it and _kissed_ _back._ He felt his abdomen feeling funny again but he ignored it and returned to prolonging this heaven.

He smiled against her mouth and moved his hands to her waist. Their lips separated but he didn't stop. He kissed her jawline, trailing up to her earlobe and before he could stop the words that flowed from his mouth, whispered huskily, "Move to my lap."

He knew Bianchi wasn't stupid and knew where this could possibly lead to... but she still did what he said. She straddled his lap, her knees hitting the backrest of the couch, and kissed him again. He felt so damn turned on at the moment that he couldn't stop himself from letting this last for a bit more. Let's face the facts: he was a guy and she was hot woman. They both passed the legal age and neither of them was forced into this.

They _could _go **all** **the** **way**...

But he didn't let it.

Doing so would have made this into a rough, random, horny fuck, that had no meaning aside from the fact that he was high in testosterone, which wasn't the message he wanted to send _at all_. So when she started to use her tongue, he savored that for a few seconds and leaned back. The action was so sudden that Bianchi still had her eyes closed. Her lips were tantalizingly red and her cheeks were flushed.

The image went straight to his groin.

Fighting the urge to groan, he cleared his mind and smiled softly when her eyes- lusting eyes focused on him. Seeing him must've done something to her because her body went stiff, all color drained from her skin's face and her eyes widened, most of the desire going away from them. His arms tightened around her waist and his jagged face became stark serious. She gripped him, her nails slightly digging to his shoulderblades.

"What... What just...?" She tried to speak. A sigh passed her mouth as she gathered her thoughts. She spoke again, clearer this time, "Why'd you kiss me like _that_?"

Here it was, the final moment, the part where he'd let her know. He took a deep breath and said, "For the exact same reason that you kissed me back like _that_."

Her cheeks turned pink again but a look of realization came upon her face and her eyebrows moved down. The pinkness wasn't there anymore. Her tone was frank and harsh when she told him, "What, you want an easy fuck?"

It was his turn to frown. She wasn't dense, she should know that it wasn't like that. What was stopping her from accepting that? He gripped her hips, hoping to emphasize his point and answered, "No. I like you, Bianchi. I want you to be mine."

"There's no need for lies, Yamamoto Takeshi," she stated, her face almost languid and leaned to kiss him again.

He held the sides of her face when their noses neared each other, centimeters apart. Why wasn't she getting it? Their eyes bored to each other's. "But, I'm not lying. Yes, I do want to sleep with you. But, I want to go on dates with you, surprise you, make you feel great and all that. I like you more than you think."

He took delight in watching her change expressions as she heard him speak. At least she was understanding him. His feelings were known and he was happy with that. Everything's up to her now. Whatever she says, he'd accept it fully because either way, he'd still respect her. He can't deny he wasn't nervous because, trust him, he was! He felt like he's going to do something to mess whatever _this_ was up! This was why women were the weaknesses of men.

"You.. Just.. _Why?_" she blurted out.

He grinned good-naturedly in spite of his frazzled nerves. "Don't make me answer that... Or else this conversation will never end."

"What are you asking me? What do you want me to do, Yamamoto Takeshi?" She questioned. Her eyes were confused. About what, he didn't know.

"If you may give us, _this,_ a chance. But if you don't want to.." he said and let his last few words hang in the air. He didn't want to force her into anything. She had a choice.

"Okay," she suddenly told him. "Just... Bear with _me_, alright?"

His face lit up and he gave all his attention to her, memorizing this moment before putting his hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip then kissing her on the lips passionately. It was _euphoric! _It just felt so damn good to finally know that the person you've pined for was now finally yours. He was so happy! He swore on his sword, he'd be protecting her as much as he could for as long as he can!

"I don't think we should do _that_ right now," he spoke up amidst the kisses. Doing the deed this early in a relationship wasn't healthy, right?

His dark eyes were half-lidded as she moved her hips closer to him, teasing his already sensitive groin. He fought the strong impulse to moan. She surely knew how that affected him, right? A 'hmm' escaped her mouth then she immediately trailed her tongue teasingly over the scar on his chin, a coy smile on her lips. "First rule of this relationship: no teasing. Always finish what you started."

Yamamoto licked his lips, feeling more and more attracted to her with each passing moment. He smirked and whispered to her, "Then, we better move this to my bedroom."

They threw their worries away in the wind, they'd decided that they would concern themselves with those later. They're part of the Vongola _famiglia._ For all they know, they might die tomorrow, so it's better to have no regrets. No regrets _at all._

* * *

><p><em>See, Gokudera? I chould charm girls.. Mostly your sister. But it's not like she'd let me charm other girls.. Even though she says I do it unintentionally some times.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I think Bianchi was OOC. ~_~ Oh, and WORD COUNT: 2,606+, baby! 3 :) I know 80B isn't a particularly popular pair but yeah.. We need 80B! Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews and faves are always welcome! :D  
><strong>


End file.
